


Le Fantôme de l'Opéra

by Drowsylousy



Category: Beyblade, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowsylousy/pseuds/Drowsylousy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic. Cuando una presentación teatral se muda de teatro cosas extrañas comienzan a suceder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Fantôme de l'Opéra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laura Aida Martínez Hurtado](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Laura+Aida+Mart%C3%ADnez+Hurtado).



> Éste es un songfic que se me ocurrió hacer como regalo de cumpleaños para mi mejor amiga Laura. Les recomiendo leerlo mientras escuchan la canción en la que está basado: The Phantom of the Opera de Nightwish.  
> ¡Ojalá les guste a todos! En especial a ti, Traumi (: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Se le quiere retemuchote

Nuestra historia comienza en algún pueblito cuyo nombre no tiene importancia, donde las noches son frías y el sol se pone a las seis en punto. Siempre ha habido allí dos teatros, aunque el del centro, llamado Royale, es el único que alguna vez fue famoso, frecuentemente visitado por todos en el pueblo. Al menos hasta que un incendio consumió más de la mitad, trágicamente cobrando algunas vidas. Quince años permaneció cerrado, hasta ahora.  
Guisseppe, el desafortunadamente dueño del otro teatro lo llevó a la banca rota a mitad de lo que él creía era su obra maestra, en la cual sus dos hijas tenían el protagónico. Sabiendo que el Royale estaba abandonado decidió tomar el lugar y presentar su obra allí. Sin embargo, ni siquiera sus hijas sabían sobre esa parte, ya que decidió hacer creer a todos que había comprado el lugar.

\--  
In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came,  
That voice which calls to me,  
And speaks my name.  
And do I dream again? For now I find  
The phantom of the opera is there  
inside my mind. \-- 

Qué día. Laura nunca se habría imaginado que mudarse de un teatro al otro sería tan condenadamente difícil, incluso con la loca controladora de su hermana ayudando. Papá la puso a cargo del trabajo por que tenía que terminar algún papeleo de la compra del lugar. Ya se habían presentado por dos semanas pero decidieron re-inaugurar la obra en el teatro nuevo ese sábado.  
Era martes.  
Tenía que coordinar la mudanza, asegurarse de que todos tuvieran un camerino, encontrar un lugar para el maquillaje y el vestuario, así como los ensayos generales para que la inauguración fuera perfecta, por no mencionar que debería estudiar su parte o terminaría parándose allí y olvidando qué debía hacer o decir y todo sería para nada. Tenía problemas con las presentaciones públicas, pero haría feliz a su padre y no pudo decirle que no.  
Afortunadamente, ya eran las diez. Todo mundo se había ido hacía rato y por fin tenía tiempo para si misma para descansar antes de otro día presumiblemente igual de cansado. Luego de ponerse el pijama, se sentó en el taburete frente al espejo y comenzó a cepillar su cabello sin prisa, tarareando su canción favorita de la obra con los ojos cerrados.

Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam,  
Et lingua eius loquetur indicium.  
Beatus vir qui suffert tentationem,  
Quoniqm cum probates fuerit accipient coronam vitae. 

La madera crujió y podría jurar que escuchó su nombre. Abrió los ojos y se giró, creyendo ver a alguien en el marco de la puerta, pero no había nadie allí. "¿Chío?" preguntó, volviendo a mirar por el espejo. Nada. ¿Se lo habría imaginado? Tal vez estaba más cansada de lo que creía.  
Se fue a dormir.  
\--  
Sing once again with me our strange duet;  
my power over you grows stronger yet.  
And though you turn from me to glance behind,  
the phantom of the opera is there  
inside your mind.

  


\--  


Chío creía que estando en el comité de traslados tenía que tener sus privilegios, por lo que tanto ella como Lau habían elegido sus camerinos, los más grandes, ambos del mismo tamaño. Ya había dormido allí esa noche pero estuvo muy ocupada para deambular por allí. El sol todavía no salía cuando despertó, así que supuso que ahora era cuando.  
Miró bajo la cama y en los cajones, pero lo único relevante allí fue el polvo y una vieja peineta de cobre. El baño tenía algunas botellas de shampoo lo suficientemente viejas para tener la tapa atorada, cubiertas de telarañas y una araña muerta. Bueno, al menos estaba muerta. Volvió a la habitación y empezó a desempacar sus cosas; no había mucho, únicamente una caja.  
Cuando abrió el closet finalmente encontró algo interesante: un pedazo de periódico viejo, un poco quemado en la esquina superior derecha. Seguramente hubo una foto allí, pero no podía saberlo. El encabezado rezaba "Alcalde felicita a Kai Hiwatari por el maravilloso trabajo con el teatro. Él da el crédito a su mejor amigo"  
Miro al rededor con la extraña sensación de que alguien la observaba, un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda. Se enredó en su bata, guardando el pedazo de periódico entre sus pertenencias. El sol estaba por salir y tal vez ya era una hora decente para tomar el desayuno. Miró detrás de sí antes de dejar la habitación, solo para asegurarse de lo obvio: no había nadie más allí.  
\--  
Aquella era una escena muy extraña que casi jamás ocurría, ambas hijas y su padre desayunando en la misma mesa, al mismo tiempo. Estaba felizmente callado, al menos hasta que Chio decidió ponerse demasiado curiosa para la paciencia de Guisseppe.  
— ¿Papá?  
— ¿Uhm?  
— ¿Sabes quién es Kai Hiwatari?  
— ¿Qué? ¿Quién te dijo sobre él? ¿¡Con quién has estado hablando?!  
—Woah, tranquilízate papá. Nada. Con nadie

Lau los observó. Incluso aunque su padre era conocido por su mal genio, pocas cosas en el mundo podían hacerlo enojarse con sus hijas, y en ese preciso instante parecía realmente molesto, de la nada.

—No sé quién te dijo sobre él, pero nadie dice su nombre, o el de Ash Ketchum en este edificio ¿Me oíste?  
Lau intervino  
—Sólo son nombres padre…  
—Lo mismo va para ti Laura ¿Estoy siendo claro?  
—Si padre — dijeron al unísono, bajando la mirada hacia su plato de cereal mientras su padre dejaba la mesa claramente enojado.  
— ¿Qué le pasa? Jamás te trata así  
—Ojalá supiera. Es sólo un nombre que vi en un viejo periódico. Me pregunto quienes son… ¿Cómo era? El nombre que él dijo… ¿Ash Ketchup?  
—KetchuM  
—Claro.  
\--  
O quam sancta, quam serena,  
quam benigma, quam amoena  
esse virgo creditur.

O quam sancta, quam serena,  
quam benigma, quam amoena,  
O castitatis lilium. 

Aquella noche ella había soñado con su canción. Una hermosa voz la cantaba, pero no era la suya… de hecho, ni siquiera era femenina. La hizo despertar con una sonrisa. También soñó con un muchacho, como si hubiera despertado del velo de su sueño, viéndolo junto a su cama escondiendo la cara bajo la sombra de su sombrero. Quizá era él quien cantaba, pero de algún modo sí estaba segura de que él la había estado observando.  
\--  
El día siguiente habían preparado un ensayo general. Chío acababa de tomar una ducha y secaba su cabello castaño con una toalla cuando lo vio. Era alto y de cabello azul, metido dentro de un esmoquin que para ser honestas, no le sentaba nada mal. La mitad de su cara estaba cubierta con una máscara… jamás antes lo había visto, y estaba parado en la semioscuridad del lado opuesto del pasillo, justo frente a la puerta de su camerino, la cuál ella juraría que había cerrado antes de ir a la ducha.  
—Hey, señor acechando-en-las-sombras. ¿Te parece bien espiar a una dama?  
Parecía haberlo tomado por sorpresa, y sonaba confundido cuando habló  
—Creí que no podías verme  
—Bueno, duh.  
—Mis más sinceras disculpas mademoiselle. Yo sólo…  
Ella ladeó la cabeza  
— ¿Quién eres?  
—Yo… soy uno de los extras. Creo que estoy perdido.  
—Si. Ustedes no tienen camerino. Todos están preparándose detrás del telón  
—Claro, debí imaginarlo  
Se giró para irse pero ella le habló de nuevo  
—Interesante vestimenta  
—Gracias —sonrió — Eres nueva aquí  
—Creí que todos lo éramos  
—Si, yo… digamos que trabajé aquí; antes del incendio  
—Oh claro, el que destruyó esta parte del edificio  
Él asintió, volviendo a girar  
—Espera. Trabajaste aquí antes ¿Tal vez te suena el nombre de Ash Ketchum? ¿O Kai Hiwatari?  
El pareció pensativo  
—Sí… El padre de Ash era el dueño del teatro, hasta que murió… dicen que su socio lo mató… como sea, él heredó el teatro y comenzó a llevarlo junto con su amigo que era mejor para los negocios, hasta que tú p— se aclaró la garganta — su socio les puso una trampa  
— ¿Qué pasó?  
—Los encerró en su oficina y prendió fuego al lugar. Cuando pudieron controlar las llamas ya era muy tarde.  
—Lo siento  
Lo tomó con la guardia baja.  
— ¿Por qué?  
—Se nota que los conocías bien

Él sonrió. Chío volteó a la puerta del baño que extrañamente azotó; cuando volvió su mirada al pasillo él se había ido.  
Jamás lo vio en el ensayo.  
\--  
He's there the phantom of the opera.  
\--  


Un ensayo general comúnmente incluye circo maroma y teatro, también conocido como vestuario y escena. Por eso tenía diez minutos esperando en su camerino a que Drew se apareciera. Drew era el chico francés que era su estilista, al que consideraba casi un hermano. Jamás había llegado tarde antes, pero cuando comenzaba a preocuparse la puerta finalmente se abrió.  
—Conque allí estás  
Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no era Drew, si no un chico piel canela que parecía ligeramente familiar, aunque no sabía de dónde.  
— ¿Yo?  
—Creí que eras alguien más… ¿Estás perdido?  
—No, yo…  
Seguro que sí. Parecía nervioso y confundido, especialmente al alborotar su cabello, pero entonces volvió a hablar con una sonrisa alegre.  
—Necesitas que alguien te arregle el cabello  
—Lo sé, por eso es que creí que eras Drew. ¿Recuérdame qué haces en mi camerino?  
—Esa es la cosa. Drew me envió, él… no pudo venir.  
—Bueno, eso es raro.  
Sí, raro. No estaba exactamente vestido para la ocasión, con ese esmoquin y la mitad de su cara escondida bajo un antifaz. Lau no estaba muy convencida pero él ya estaba cepillándole el cabello y se sentía extrañamente reconfortante, así que lo dejó hacer.  
—Eres hermosa  
— ¿Disculpa?  
Pudo verlo sonrojarse en el espejo. —Hace tiempo que no vienen chicas lindas por aquí  
— ¿Para peinarlas?  
—Si, eso.  
Ella sonrió —Gracias. Eres muy dulce.  
Él le devolvió la sonrisa

— ¿De dónde conoces a Drew?  
—Él sabe que trabajaba aquí  
— ¿Antes? Pero el lugar estuvo cerrado por mucho tiempo  
—Si… antes del incendio, quiero decir.  
—Oh. ¿Largo tiempo peinando cabelleras?  
Él sonrió con cierta tristeza que Laura no pudo evitar notar  
—Casi. Estaba uhm… digamos que a cargo.  
— ¡Oh!  
Los eventos de aquella mañana le vinieron a la mente, así que preguntó  
—Entonces supongo que conocías a Ash y Kai  
Suspiró —Bastante  
Le contó la historia.  
\--

Chío iba corriendo pasillo abajo, con todo y el pesado vestido, hasta que chocó contra Lau. Bien, por que estaba corriendo para encontrarla. Tenía que decirle lo que había investigado  
— ¡Murieron!  
Se miraron mutuamente, confundidas. Habían hablado al mismo tiempo y volvieron a hacerlo al preguntar  
— ¿Y TÚ cómo sabes?  
Ambas hermanas rieron. Laura tomó la iniciativa a contestar  
—Mi estilista  
— ¿Drew?  
—No. No pudo venir y envió a alguien más… oh, olvidé preguntar su nombre —frunció el ceño algo decepcionada por su distracción — Como sea, dijo que tenía un puesto aquí… ¿Y tú?  
—Uno de los extras dijo que murieron en el incendio  
—Espera ¿No crees que es raro que dos chicos de repente aparezcan sabiendo la historia justo cuando tú estabas preguntando sobre ello?  
—No sé. Este chico dijo algo, padre estaba actuando extraño… creo que aquí hay gato encerrado.

Fueron al ensayo general demasiado distraídas para que terminara bien, pero fuera de tener que repetir dos escenas o tres, su padre (que también era el director) dijo que ya estaba perfecta para mostrarla en público el sábado por la noche.

\--  
In all your fantasies, you always knew  
that man and mystery  
were both in you.

And in this labyrinth where night is blind,  
the Phantom of the opera is here  
inside my/your mind.  
\--

  


Ambas hermanas decidieron que tal vez, sólo tal vez, quienquiera que vendió el teatro a su padre sabría más sobre los chicos que murieron. Ninguna de las dos tenía idea de porqué, pero ambas tenían la sensación de que era urgente descubrir más. Casi una necesidad. Se saltaron sus deberes la mañana antes del gran estreno y fueron a explorar en la oficina de su padre, sólo para encontrar que estaba casi completamente vacía, salvo por una lámpara de petróleo y veladoras nuevas en un estante. Cualquiera diría que ya tendría que tener algo allí.

Su próxima parada fue el ático donde habían dejado todas las cajas el primer día. Estuvieron allí toda la tarde buscando entre cajas y cajas de papeles. Lau no dijo nada, pero pudo darse cuenta de la precaria condición en la que dejaron el antiguo teatro. Padre nunca mencionó que se hubieran ido a la quiebra, lo cual la hacía preguntarse cómo compró un teatro más grande y más céntrico. Tal vez lo que estaban haciendo allí era ilegal, sospechó, lo cual explicaría que no hubiera ni pista de un contrato de compra-venta.  
—No hay nada aquí. Tal vez padre lo tiene en su cuarto, pero no podremos entrar allí sin que se entere…  
Chío se dejó caer sobre una caja enorme, azotando su cansada espalda contra un viejo librero, haciéndolo vibrar y logrando que un viejo cuadro se callera al suelo. Gritó, espantada.  
—No es nada, lo tengo.

Lo vio en cuanto levantó la foto, brillante como si fuera nueva sin el polvoso marco que ahora descansaba en pedazos sobre el suelo; podría reconocer esa cara en cualquier lugar. Dos de ellas, a decir verdad. Una era de su padre, con el chico misteriosamente familiar, en lo que parecía una fiesta de apertura. Se daban la mano mientras el chico mostraba un contrato con la mano opuesta. Se sintió mareada. Era demasiado. ¿Por qué se ponía pálida? ¿Acaso porque entendía quién era el chico? No, ya tendría tiempo para preocuparse por eso. Lo que la volvió loca fue saber quién era su padre. Le mostró a su hermana pequeña la foto, todavía intentando digerir la información. Su cara distorsionada decía que también había entendido.  
Su padre era un traidor. Peor. Era un asesino.  
Y tenía las agallas para volver y tomar el lugar, y las había usado para ello.

\--

— ¡Sal de allí, cobarde!  
Laura golpeaba continuamente la puerta con el puño, llena de una cólera que crecía entre más se tardaba su padre en abrir la puerta. Apenas eran las once, tenía que estar despierto. No le importaba si no, de todos modos.  
— ¿Cuál es el maldito problema Laura?  
Su padre salió finalmente, luciendo ya sea adormilado o ebrio  
— ¿Mi problema? ¡Mi problema es que eres un maldito asesino y un ladrón!  
— ¿Qué has dicho?  
— ¡Lo que oíste! Mataste a esos chicos y te atreves a venir a SU teatro y fingir que lo compraste ¿Qué? ¿También mataste a su padre?  
— Cállate bastarda  
Estaba decepcionada y asqueada. Cómo. Se. Atrevía.  
Pero la única cosa de la que lo creía incapaz era de ponerle la mano encima, al menos hasta que su puño calló contra su mejilla, abriendo su labio en el proceso. Ardía como el infierno y sus ojos se inundaron de inmediato.

Afortunadamente, Chio iba llegando luego de escuchar el escándalo. La tomó de los hombres y la alejó de allí, pero luego volvió frente a su padre. —No te atrevas a volver a decir que eres nuestro padre Le escupió, llevando después a Laura a su camerino, donde ella sólo le agradeció con la mirada antes de encerrarse.

\--  


Those who have seen your face  
draw back in fear.  
I am the mask you wear,  
it's me they hear.  
\--

  


Ash estaba allí cuando se apartó de la puerta, y no pudo evitar llorar desesperanzada; él la envolvió entre sus brazos y la atrajo hacia la cama, acariciando su cabello mientras ella se desahogaba, preguntando por qué una y otra vez.

\--  
—Sé que estás aquí  
Dijo Chío, a la oscuridad de su cuarto. No se molestó en encender una vela y acababa de eliminar cualquier luz exterior cuando cerró la puerta. Entonces, la vela se encendió sola y pudo verlo de pie a la mitad de la habitación, aunque no la miraba.  
— ¿Porqué no me lo dijiste?  
— ¿Qué, exactamente?  
—Lo que hizo mi padre  
— ¿Estás más preocupada por tu padre?  
Él soltó una risa amarga  
\--

—Lo siento tanto  
—No fuiste tú  
—Me siento como si así fuera  
—No fuiste tú —le repitió con dulzura, levantando su barbilla para poder mirar su cara y limpiando el hilo de sangre que le había escurrido del labio— Lamento que te lastimara  
Ella lo miró largamente — ¿Cómo es que puedo verte? ¿Sentirte?  
—No lo sé

\--

—No tengo miedo  
Dijo, levantando su barbilla mientras caminaba hacia él  
—Deberías  
—No eres malo  
—No tienes idea

\--

—… Pero me alegra  
Finalmente pudo ver su cara de cerca. Incluso con la máscara era bien parecido, con aquellos ojos chocolate intenso. ¿Por qué se escondía?

\--

Se acercó dubitativa, tratando de no pensar en su proximidad… no debería sentirse tan real. La miró a los ojos y ella no pudo evitar pensar que era precioso. Su mano se acercó a acariciar su cara, haciéndolo gruñir, aunque no se movió. Le quitó la máscara despacio, sin perder contacto visual.

\--  
Bajo el antifaz su piel tenía cicatrices de quemadura y ya no tenía ese lindo color canela, si no algo más rosado. Evitaba su mirada claramente avergonzado, pero ella sonrió, acariciando la piel cicatrizada con un dedo, marcando líneas. Ash tragó saliva, mirándola a los ojos y ella respondió con una sonrisa tranquilizante, cerrando los ojos y acercándose a besarlo  
\--

El lado izquierdo de su cara estaba quemada, excepto por su ojo, ese hermoso par de ventanas carmín a las que miraba mientras se levantaba de puntillas. Cerró los ojos; él acarició su mejilla pero no necesitó abrir los ojos para saber que había desaparecido.

\--

Su última frase permaneció flotando cuando él se fue  
—Estaré viéndote esta noche

Lau fue a dormir confortada con esa idea

\--

—Enorgulléceme

Trató de conservar la sensación de su tacto, pero se volvió más lejana conforme pasaban los segundos  
\-- Beware the phantom of the opera.  


\--

  


Sábado. El teatro estaba lleno, lo cual era mucho decir para una de sus obras, pero no se había atrevido a dirigirla. No podía mirar a sus hijas a los ojos después de la noche anterior, no si sabían lo que era, lo que había hecho. Y entonces Laura pasó a su lado, apresurada.  
— ¿Laura? ¡Deberías estar en el escenario! ¿A dónde demonios vas?  
Siguió su presencia silenciosa. No esperaba que le volviera a hablar tan pronto, pero al menos creía que se merecía una explicación. Ella entró en su oficina y él la siguió, pero una vez allí no pudo ver nada. No había nada allí, salvo la lámpara de petróleo iluminando el cuarto. — ¿Laura?

Entonces Kai se apareció frente a él, con una sonrisa altanera  
— ¡Tú!  
Intentó huir caminando hacia atrás, golpeando contra algo. Aunque lo que realmente lo congeló fue la voz  
— ¿Yendo a alguna parte?  
Desde allí podía escucharse la obra. Todo había sido una trampa; Laura estaba recitando su parte desde el escenario. Se volteó, viendo la cara distorsionada de Ash mientras él reía, fuera de sí.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieren?  
—Justicia  
—Aléjense de mis hijas. Déjenlas fuera de esto.  
—No te preocupes — dijo Kai — No lastimaríamos a alguien tan diferente a ti.  
Las primeras notas del canto de Chío flotaron en la habitación  
—Se acabó la hora del juego, ésa es mi señal.  
—Qué triste

Con ello desaparecieron, mientras la lámpara caía al suelo haciéndose añicos y derramando su contenido. Se giró para verla y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía trató de huir, pero la puerta se cerró en su nariz, escuchándose el pestillo.

Guisseppe golpeó y golpeó desesperadamente, pidiendo a gritos un auxilio que no habría de llegar.

Las velas en el estante se encendieron en algún momento de aquel embrollo y comenzaron a caer al suelo.

Así es como empezó el fuego.

\--  
Your spirit and my voice in one combined; the phantom of the opera is there inside my/your mind.  
\--

  


Chío se aclaró la garganta y repitió la última línea de su canción. ¿Dónde estaban sus estúpidos compañeros? ¿Realmente era tan difícil? Laura cantaba primero, luego ella, y luego ambos debían entrar y cantar su parte. Por los ensayos habría dicho que quedó claro, pero ugh. Estarían despedidos después de aquello. Una voz contestó a su canción pero no era la voz que ella esperaba, si no una bastante más reconfortante. Kai apareció en escena, caminando hacia ella hasta tomar su mano. El público aplaudió, así que también debían poder verlo. Qué extraño.

Ash apareció detrás de Laura, cantando su parte mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, como decía el libreto. Tomaron sus manos y se giraron para perderse en sus ojos, cantándose eterno amor.

Ash tomó su cara entre sus manos y cerró los ojos, besándola despacio y tiernamente, convirtiendo el beso en uno locamente lleno de amor.

Kai le levantó la barbilla y se inclinó para besarla intensa y apasionadamente hasta quedar sin aliento.

Cuando Laura miró en derredor, no solo el escenario sino todo el teatro estaba en llamas. La gente gritaba desesperanzada mientras corrían a la puerta, y cuando el último logró salir, las vigas se desplomaron sobre la puerta con un crujido. Lo miró cuestionándolo pero Ash sonrió. Esa era toda la respuesta que Lau necesitaba. Se besaron de nuevo, profundamente.

Todos estuvieron juntos por el resto de la eternidad.


End file.
